Time Flies When You Have a Dragon
by quitethewriter
Summary: During the first battle of HTTYD 2, Hiccup, Toothless, Drago, and his Bewilderbeast get sucked through a time portal to the 21st century, where yet another Madman wishes to use Drago's Bludfist's Bewilderbeast to enslave the Nightfuries he has already plucked from history. How will Hiccup, Toothless, and prevail? Not without the help of some friends.
1. Timeskip

**Hi! First fanfic here, just wanted to check in with you regarding this story. If you would like to see anything specific for upcoming chapters, I'll consider it. So, on to the story.**

" _Stop!" Hiccup screamed._

" _So this... is the great Dragon Master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel."_

" _All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together."_

" _Or tear them apart." Drago states, while unhooking his arm prosthetic. At this, Hiccup cringes in disgust._

" _You see, I know what it is to live in fear." He begins to circle Hiccup."To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world."_

" _Then why a dragon army?"_

" _Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."_

" _Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won't."_

" _Ha. Clever boy."_

" _The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you."_

" _NO! Let ME show YOU. AAAUGH! AAAUGH! AAAUGH!"_

" _What…?" Stoick's eyes widen in fear. "No! Hiccup!"_

" _Come on, Gobber!"_

 _Gobber shrugs. "Okay, change of plans."_

" _No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha," He says, pointing his bullhook at Toothless, "controls them all."_

 _Toothless begins to whimper and growl,_

" _Toothless? You okay, bud? What's going on?"_

" _Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing!"_

" _Uh, what did he just tell you? Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!"_

 _Stoick runs at Hiccup, trying to prevent him from being killed._

 __" _Toothless! No! Toothless! Don't!"_

" _Hiccup!"_

" _STOP!"  
_ " _SON!"_

" _DAD! NO!"_

 _Then there was a blinding light, and he felt like he was floating, and then everything went black._


	2. Welcome to the 21st Century

**Hi guys! Another chapter coming up!**

"In your information packet, you will see that there have been ancient manuscripts recently discovered that give proof that dragons exist. A little farther down you will read about "A man who controlled the Alpha." It therefore goes to state the name of this man is Drago Bludvist…" The man at the podium paused. "and that he can control dragons."

A man from the back stated "That's not possible. Even if they did exist, there would be no way to utilize them."

The speaker at the podium smiled. "On the contrary," he waved for his attendant to pull the tarp off of a massive cylindrical object standing to the side, "This will allow us to do just that."

He then pressed a button on the podium, and in result a section of the floor sunk out of sight, allowing another section to appear in its place, this time with a glass table holding an assortment of modified firearms, which ranged from a pistol to an assault rifle. Next to them was a armored truck with a rocket launcher attached to it. "These little beauties fire time beacons. When armed and fired, the first thing the projectiles hit is automatically transported to the stage behind me. Engage to set time coordinates!"

The crowd looked on in awe as the technician activated the time portal, and watched as the image of the wall behind the contraption disappeared in a wall of blinding light.

"Tuning!" The engineer barked. The wall of light vanished into a scene filled with smoke.

"Dad no!"

"Hiccup!"

Then the sound of a massive explosion filled the air, and the speakers soldiers jumped through the portal and were followed by the armored truck, which then aimed, adjusted, and fired the rocket. Immediately following this, an ear-splitting roar shattered the perpetual buzzing of the time portal. Then a man suddenly dropped out of nowhere, and was soon joined by another, who was followed by a dragon. The first man was a giant, broad and thick, with his left arm missing and he was holding a staff. The second was small and wimpy, missing his left leg from halfway below the shin, and holding a flaming sword. The dragon, was pitch black, had broad wings, and one side of its tail was prosthetic. Then the roof exploded, and when the dust cleared, all that was there was a gigantic, scaly foreleg. It crashed into the stage, causing the man at the podium to flee for his life.

The large stranger let out three consecutive yells, one right after the other. Then two impossibly large tusks speared the roof of the building, compromising the support structure.

The man from the podium nodded to a woman in a dark suit, who then proceeded to yell "Stoppe! Vi trenger din hjelp!" (Stop! We need your help!)

Both of the stranger's heads snapped around to stare at her. Then the larger man spoke.

"Du snakker dette språket?" (You speak this language?)

"Ja." (Yes.)

The larger man smiled. The smaller one stared in horror.

"Flink." (Good.)

 **Aaaand enter the cliffhanger. Thank you so much for staying with me this far, I really appreciate it. Until next time, Ciao.**


End file.
